Nightmare's Story
by ShinySpiritSeer
Summary: A Romance story for Nightmare the Spirit-seeing Shiny Umbreon and Snow the Glaceon. (though other characters make appearances and will be featured in other stories.)


It's a Friday, about noon. it is a bright fall day, some leaves have started to fall from the trees, gentle winds caressing the land. The birds sang a song of fall's gentle embrace.

Nightmare was awake pretty early, usually he would be asleep right now, but something special was happening today and he wanted to be ready for it. He darted this way and that, cleaning his den like a vicious tornado, he wanted everything to be perfect. About an hour later, his den was clean as it could be. He sighed in relief and sat down; panting as it had took a lot out of him. An odd noise was heard outside his den, so he quietly walked to the entrance, looking around for the maker of said noise "hello? anyone out here?" he called, looking even to the sky "Hello?" he called again, but nobody answered, so he went back inside, only to hear the noise again! This was irritating him, so he went back out to check again, but still nobody was outside "grrr! Stop it!" he called out, a low, seething anger growing, but when the noise maker came out of hiding, he stopped all together, sighing in relief "Oh, it's only you." he said, smiling a bit afterword "I thought it was someone else, sorry." he apologized. The other chuckled a bit "No worries, No worries! So, you preparing for your...date?" the person said, making Nightmare's hair stand on end "Y-ya... I know I can't lie to you." he says in an embarrassed tone, though he knew that it wasn't really going to help. The other chuckled at this reaction, they liked this! "Hey, are you embarrassed? It's just your fist date, no pressure!" then they got a bit closer "Unless you mess up." Nightmare jumped, now getting defensive "S-stop it! I'm trying to stay calm, and all you're doing is causing me to be nervous. Please, if you don't have anything else to do, leave Azelf." he said, looking to the other with a bit of anger. Azelf recoiled a bit "Fine! Okay, I'll back off! yeesh!" he said, floating off. Nightmare again sighed in relief "Whew! That would've ended badly! Alright, I've got an hour to get myself ready." he whispered to himself, walking back inside his den.

Meanwhile...

Snow was at her trainer's house, getting her fur done while talking to an old friend "So, Amethyst, You find anyone yet? cause I just so happened to find someone, and they finally worked up the nerve to ask." she gloated, making amethyst growl playfully back "Snow, you know I haven't yet! I'm usually busy helping around here. You actually get time to go out and see people. Can't you just lay off of me for a while?" she asked, chuckling a bit. Snow smiled "Sure. Sorry about that. Just wanted to know if you have yet." she admitted, looking to her friend. Amethyst then asked "Who is it? What are they like?" She wanted to know. Snow sighed "Really? Alright...but if you like him and try to steal I'll be taking your ears!" she said playfully "but anyway...He's an Nightmare, shiny like me. He wears a scarf made of blue silk an-" "SILK?! Where the heck did he get that?!" Amethyst interrupted her eyes full of envy and curiosity. Snow knew she would do that, thinking to herself "Such a child..." She then spoke again "He doesn't know, says he had it since he was born. Probably a family thing, eh?" she asked, though rhetorical "But anyway, he is very kind, doesn't want to make me angry at all. Likes to please his friends and especially his dates. this is apparently his first though. Surprises me, saying how good he is to everyone, I mean, he's taking me to the best place in town?! Who has that kind of money, especially a wild Pokémon?" She said more to herself, letting her mind wander. "Maybe he stole it..." amethyst injected, catching snow off-guard. "He wouldn't! He's not like that!" She snapped, growling angrily. "Whoa! Calm down! I'm just putting an idea out there, nothing big." amethyst said, nervous of making her friend attack her. "Fine... Sorry for yelling at ya..."

Later, at 7:00 PM...

Nightmare sat outside of Snow's place, waiting for her to come out; he had only just got there though. Being exactly on time isn't bad, is it? Snow looked out her window from the top floor and saw the blue rings through the night, and squealed quietly to herself as she came down and out the front door "H-hey..." she said, walking up to him, he seemed nervous as well, looking away, smiling "Hey...you ready?" he asked, looking up for a moment then looking back away. "ya...You wanna go now?" she asked, though she knew he would say yes, she just wanted to ease the tension. "Ya. Let's go, it's not too far off." he said, pointing in the general direction. "She smiled meekly and walked next to him "alright...let's go then." They walked there, it took about ten minutes, the whole time Nightmare felt like he was being watched. Of course he was though, The Accursed one watched him, eyed him enviously "h-he has friends...but why not me? Why do I g-get all this suffering?" he said out loud, the demon inside responding "Because you are insignificant. He doesn't care of your existence; he doesn't want to be near you. Everyone dislikes you, and you want to know why? Because you are pathetic! You let anyone step over you like a rug!" it rang through his head, echoing its tone over and over. A man passed by, pointed at him and ran, his face full of fear and anger "W-wait! Why do you run?" he called after him, but it was of no use. he was long gone, and he knew it "...why?!" he cried out, laying upon the pavement and weeping like a child "why does everyone hate me so!?" his cries went unheard, unanswered.

Later, at the place...

Nightmare was good friends with the manager of the shop, which snow knew this, so he got the best table in the place, he wanted it to be the best it could, and there was no room for error. He pulled out a seat for his date "After you." he said, smiling. Snow was surprised, how'd he manage to get the best table, even if he is friends with the manager? "Thank you." she said, hopping onto the seat, where Nightmare took his place upon the other side of the table "So, what do you want?" he asked, half looking at his menu, half looking at her "I'm thinking this one." he said, showing her a picture of a lobster "What do you think?" "I think it sounds amazing! I've never had that before!" she said, a bit embarrassed. Nobody ever planned anything like this for her before. "You sure are good at this for a first time..." she said, staring intently upon his eyes, whereas he looked back at her, a gentle happiness affixed in them "Thanks, but it was for you, so I had to do something." he said, smiling a bit bigger. The food arrived after a few minutes "Oh wow! This looks divine! You sure you can aff-" "Snow, just relax. I can deal with the cost, I have it covered." he said in a gentle tone, he cared about her, more than anybody else. "Really? Alright... H-hey, could I tell you something? It's kinda...important." Snow said, kind of looking away a bit, smiling, but Nightmare could tell something was wrong "Ya. What is it?" he wondered what she was going to say, was it good? Bad? The anticipation was killing him! "I...I'm going to be moving soon." she said reluctantly "I tried talking to my trainer about it, but he wouldn't budge. I'm sorry..." Nightmare stopped; he was taken aback by this. He just met her and already she had to leave? No! Not yet! "B-but...Snow, I-I..." he was at a loss of words, what would she say if he said he loved her? What would she do? Is it time to say it, or is it too early? "I...Don't want to lose you... you are the only one I can truly love, the only one I truly have feelings for, and now this...I...Don't know what to do..." he said it. "Nightmare, I..." she stopped; she was silenced by his dark, depressed look. He truly did care, so much as to be that sad, to be that unhappy... "I'm sorry...I wish I could do more..." she said quietly, looking away with tears coming down "Because I care too...The others mean nothing to me compared to you. We may be on our first date, but it feels like we have been together for quite a while. I knew you would ask at some point, and I wanted you to do it on your time...because I cared that I might hurt you trying to rush things, but now things are happening so fast...it's just I-" "No more... Don't cry..." he said, next to her in a flash "I'll always be around for you, no matter what happens. I will not love anyone as much as you and never will. Please...Keep me in your heart, my love..." He whispered into her ear, making her gasp and blush bright red "B-but Nightmare...I would never forget you... Not even for another, not even for a clone, you are the true one I love, and nothing will stand in my way of it! I will run away if I have to!" she said, determined to stay with her beloved "No... as much as you want too, I can't allow that. I love you, but don't you think your friends and family will miss you? What would they think?" Nightmare said to her, a cold, depressed look to him, he was devastated, but her family cares about her...Something he never got to understand "t-they will understand, Nightmare... Then I'll come back. I've never met anyone so...understanding about things like this, and I don't want to lose you..." she said, holding back tears "I'm...sorry for getting you into this..." "It's alright...You needed to let it out, and I understand that." he then motioned towards the door "We should speak of this outside." he said with a smile again, but it was a facade of how he really felt.

When they got outside, they sat upon a small bench, staring into the stars "Nights like these are always memorable..." Nightmare whispered, the stars and the moon, they always made him smile, made him happy. Snow leaned up against him in hopes to keep close together as long as possible, putting her head under his chin "Ya... I wish tonight could last forever..." she said with a sigh "I wish so too, because I'm sharing it with you..." Nightmare whispered, his rings glowing brighter than ever, a warm, gentle smile forming across his face "It was always hard to find my way through the path of life I'm forced across until I met you. You helped me in a way nobody else did...by being there..." he then nuzzled her cheek, purring softly "I love you... Do you love me?" he asked, though he knew what she would say "Yes..." she whispered back, licking the bridge of his nose "Always and forever, my love."

The Accursed one watched them, he wondered what they meant, what love meant "What does it mean?! Why does it happen to everyone else?! What do I lack that makes me so hated?! So...Lonely?!" he thought, his rings glowing a dark, blood red as he grew frustrated. He toiled about this, pacing and thinking, but coming up with no good answer, with no reason as to why it happens. He is a demonic Umbreon, not much is known of who he really is because everyone avoids him, which makes his self-hate even worse. The Cursed Umbreon sat and wondered why everyone else was better than him, why they have friends, they laugh, they smile, they be happy.

Nightmare and Snow had already started off for Snow's house, not speaking, for they understood each other well enough to know no more words were needed, only looking to each other and being happier than ever before. When they arrived upon Snow's doorstep, Nightmare spoke up "So, did you enjoy tonight?" he asked, a bit curious of her opinion "Of course." she said, closing her eyes for a moment, which in that moment Nightmare quickly kissed her and backed up a bit, smiling "good night, my love." he said, and started to walk away, leaving her in shock and secretly happy. She then went inside and ran to her room, so happy as to avoid speaking with the others, happily jumping around, she knew he was the one. She then looked around her room. She wasn't going to be around that much longer... She sighed and laid down, becoming sad again.

Nightmare, upon getting home lays upon his bed in his den, happily thinking only of Snow and the night they shared. He was so happy he ignored Azelf completely, which made him sad and hurt, going away without a word. That night Nightmare would sleep happily, unlike all other nights where he would toss and turn, demonic images and deaths of his family ravaging his dreams, but tonight he would dream of someone so special to him that he would not let even the smallest demonic thing get in the way!

The next morning...

Nightmare awoke, happily stretching as the sun shone into his den as he turned, then freaked out "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" he said, backing away from his bed, another person was wrapped around him while he slept "U-Nightmare...IT's me, y-your mother..." the figure said, coming back closer and embracing the smaller fox. Nightmare didn't believe them until he felt their familiar, warm, loving embrace, tears beginning to roll across his face as he buried it into them "MOM!" he cried out, he couldn't contain his relief and happiness anymore "I'm here now..." she whispered, hugging him close "Everything will be okay now. I won't let them hurt you anymore..." The ninetails whispered, tears also coming from her eyes as she had found her long lost son and didn't notice until now. "I...I felt some kind of connection with you, so I came to you. You felt cold, so I tried making it a bit warmer." she warmly said, wrapping her tails around him. He was small compared to her, but he was her son, so it didn't matter. Nightmare was at a loss of words, too happy to speak.

Snow had come to see him and spotted this, but she didn't get angry like anybody else "Nightmare? What's going on?" she called curiously. Nightmare turned to her and ran over to her, happily nuzzling up to her "mom's back..." he said, looking to the ninetails who seemed to be even happier he had found someone he loves "Really?! That's...Amazing! How did you find her?" she asked, noticing he was out of words to say, she turned to the ninetails "I found him, actually." his mother said, happily walking closer to them "It was mere luck, or maybe it was fate. either way, my name is Flare. You are...?" "Snow. Pleasure to meet you miss Flare!" she said "Nightmare, go to your mother. You two need time together." Snow said, knowing he would object she ran off before he could, making him kind of worried "b-but...alright." he whispered, he was happy to, but something was telling him not to let her run off yet, but it was a little late, so he quietly leaned up against his mother, purring softly. He was too happy for words. He fell asleep quickly, her soft fur and warming smile made him so at home. A cold wind blew across his face, snapping him awake a bit "Brr...it sure is getting cold lately..." he whispered, not noticing his mother had moved him to his bed, cleaning out his den now, though it didn't need much at all. Flare was a big ninetails, not the average size, a bit bigger. She was a normal colored ninetails except for her tail tips, which were a Blood red. Her fur is really well cared for, like a professional, but nobody did it for her, she learned some tricks to keep it well. She loves to make others happy, especially her son, since that is the only family she has left. Nightmare's father, her husband, died while protecting them from demons attacking the area. to this day he was remembered as a hero, a legend as he had sacrificed himself to save everyone in the area. Nightmare didn't know this, and he was too busy spending time catching up with his mother to ask. She had walked back and laid next to him, warming the area and him with her body heat. Nightmare felt so small next to her, she was about two and a half times his size! He didn't mind though, laying against her side and closing his eyes as he felt her warm, gentle embrace again, falling asleep in her paws. A bit later he awoke, feeling refreshed. He looked around, but nobody was around anymore. He called out for her, but she was nowhere. he looked around and found a note laying upon the ground. he began to read it to himself "Dear Nightmare... please don't be sad, but I have to take care of something and I will be back later. I'm sorry for not waking you and saying, but I didn't wish to disturb you. I'm sorry." He sighed, hopefully she will be back, but for now he is going to check up on Snow. He set the note aside and walked off, placing a rock in the front of the cave, carved in it saying "I'm out right now." When he arrived he noticed that the people there were packing. This soon?! Nightmare hid from the humans around, he thought of them as a threat. He is wild after all. He quickly ran across the pavement and into the house when they weren't looking. He looked around, trying to find Snow, Quietly sneaking around, sniffing for her. She had noticed him first, sitting on a chair "Nightmare... I know I said soon, but I didn't know I would be moving this soon!" she said, she sounded stressed and angry "I don't want to leave though...so I've devised a plan to run away from home. I know it might not be that...safe or...smart, but it is my only choice!" She stressed, crying miserably into her paws. Nightmare sighed and hopped up next to her, embracing the other, giving her comfort "Snow... it's alright. You don't have too... I could..." "NO!" she shouted, hugging tighter "You need to stay wild... What they might do to you... I don't want to even think about it..." she shuddered "Please, promise me you won't give yourself up for me..." She pleaded, licking his cheek. he sighed, growling a bit "...fine." he said, he was holding back his anger and sadness "just please don't be reckless..." He said with a deep sigh. Snow was caught off-guard, leaving her to think of what she will do "Nightmare, I didn't mean to worry you, I just don't want to lose you!" Nightmare sighed, holding the other closer "Please understand that I don't want you to get hurt, humans are very unforgiving..." he quietly whispered "Please think it over before you do anything." and with that he hopped down and ran out of the house, avoiding the gazes of the humans and returning to his den.

Over the next few days snow would be living with her trainer in a hotel until moving is complete, which just made snow uncomfortable. She didn't like to change so fast, it would only be a few days, but it is still hard on her.

During the few days between Nightmare and her going out and Snow's departure to her new home some things happened.

It was cloudy, a bit of overcast. It was predicted rain would fall in the afternoon. Nightmare sat in his bed for a bit, pondering on what to do for his beloved before she left him for a few months. Something struck him as he opened his eyes in an instant and was fast to grab his scarf and a special pair of objects. He raced through the woods to the human areas where the air smelled of fuel. he hated this smell, so did Snow. He rushed to the one that smelled much like her, she lived there. He went and stopped at the door, how did these things work?

Snow woke up happily, her home with her trainer smelled of pines from the forest, it reminded her of her beloved. She jumped out of her bed and walked down the stairs. Walking by the front door she caught scent of Nightmare, so she sat and scratched at the door, waking the trainer "Snow, what is it?" they asked, opening the door to see Nightmare sitting there "oh, a visitor! Didn't expect one so early... Sure, come in." they said, unaware he was wild because he wore his scarf. He never understood why some thought he was tame...

Snow smiled seeing that he had come on his own again. She knew she had chosen her beloved right! "Nightmare... You're early, what's bugging you?" she asked, but to humans it sounded like pokespeak. Nightmare smiled and held out a necklace to her "I got you this... it matches mine so that we can remember that we will always be together." Snow was shocked, she didn't know what to say "Nightmare...I..." "Snow, I want you to be my mate, to be with me forever." he whispered. She gasped and almost began to cry in joy "y-yes...I will..." she said softly, dawning the half-moon necklace. Nightmare kissed her cheek and smiled "I'll make sure nobody harms you, nobody makes you sad. You are my guiding light, my guardian angel, in the darkness of my depression. You are the only one who makes me happy just by being here." he said, letting her lean against his side as they stared out the window. the trainer came back and was astonished, did this Nightmare only come to see their Glaceon? Were they really in love? the trainer went back into the kitchen, leaving them be for a while. After a bit Snow grew hungry, as she was supposed to have breakfast soon. She whispered to her beloved "Are you hungry? I can get some food from the human..." she said, rubbing her cheek against his. He blushed a bit and nodded "ya. Forgot to eat before I left... I was too excited that I forgot..." he admitted. She was cold, but soft all the same. He didn't mind the cold, it was soothing actually. Snow got up and motioned him to stay as she left to ask for food. she came back later with a array of breakfast foods, double helpings so she could feed her beloved as well "The trainer is actually very considerate of you being here. weird... she isn't usually this nice to guests..." she said, setting the food down in front of them. Nightmare shrugged "Must of had a change of heart I guess." Snow smiled and handed a few berries to him "I grew these myself, the human didn't touch them, at least I hope." He shrugs and eats it, only to pass out. Snow freaked out, trying to wake him "Nightmare!" she screamed, shaking him. She stopped and checked his heart rate, it was going DOWN! She yelped and retrieved the human, having them bring Nightmare to help or she would freeze the human to death. When they arrived she made sure they let her go with, staying by her lover's side, she didn't want to lose him...

Anytime they tried to move her she would hiss at them, she wasn't to be separated from him. They brought him into an emergency room and hooked up an air tube to him so they could get him breathing again. One of the humans came and said "Someone put something in the food he ate. We can tell it wasn't her, so it must have been her trainer. This Nightmare can't eat that kind of berry, well, nobody could! it was poisoned!" Snow gasped and layed against Nightmare, whimpering quietly, hoping he will live from such a tragedy. After 5 hours in the ER, Nightmare woke up. He was unable to move the lower half of his body. It scared him bad! Was he paralyzed for life? He looked around; he was in an unfamiliar place... He noticed snow layed up against him, fast asleep. He sighed in relief, at least she wasn't hurt. He decided not to wake her just yet, he was exhausted. His energy had been used to keep himself alive, though just barely.

His mother sat on the opposite side of him, waiting for him to wake as she knew he would live through this "Nightmare...Wake up, child..." she cooed, nuzzling his cheek "It's time to wake up, everyone is worried." He restlessly awoke and turned to her "m...mom? I thought you left to do some-" "don't worry. I'm here now, alright? I won't let them hurt you..." she said, embracing both him and his loved one, waking her "Huh? U-Nightmare's okay?" she said, turning to see him curled up next to her "He is!" she yelled, burying her face in his back's fur "i thought I lost you!" she said, crying with joy. Nightmare sighed "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." he said, unable to turn around still though, he was paralyzed from the waist down, after all "Um...I can't move my hind legs..." he said, worried he might be like this forever "WHAT?!" his mom breathed out barely "...But how are you supposed to...?" "I can't like this. Hunting isn't an option. I have no choice but to ask for your help, mom." he said. He was quite embarrassed "At least I'm alive, right?" "Ya...but Nightmare..." his mom stopped and rested her head on top of his back "...I'll be here for you then."

A few weeks pass, slowly Nightmare's legs become usable again. everything seems to return to normal, or as normal as it gets.  
Nightmare wakes up the next morning, feeling a bit odd... he sighs and looks around: nothing seemed out of the ordinary... though that's what was getting him: most of the time there was always something wrong, always something amiss... maybe he was being a bit paranoied? he shook his head in confusion and walked outside his den. He noticed Snow was outside, starring at nothing it seemed. she turned towards him and smiled "You sleep well?" she asked, walking over and rubbing her cheek against his. He smiled as well, sighing "Ya...Hey, does something feel...odd to you? I mean, things have been too quite, if you know what I mean."  
"Yes. I've noticed it too." she says, seeming a bit nervous "I hope it isn't something too bad..."  
"I know what you mean. I'm sure whatever it is, we will be ready."  
As time went on that day, their suspicions grew as they went about their normal days untill...  
Azelf came by, a bit of a depressed look about him. he floated up to Nightmare "Hey..." he said quietly  
Nightmare seemed concerned for his freind "Hmm? What's wrong, buddy?" he asked  
"...I-it's nothing really..." Azelf sighed out, crossing his arms and looking away "I'm just a bit...out of it I guess..."  
Nightmare knew this wasn't the case, Azelf was usually carfree and joyous "...You lie. What's wrong? You can tell me. I won't speak a word of it to anyone."  
Azelf sighed deeply again "...f-fine...You know how I was going out with a certian someone?"  
Nightmare nodded "Ya..."  
"Well...S-she left me for someone else, and i miss her..."  
"Well, whoever that is they are missing out." Nightmare said, sitting next to him "Don't let it get to you, bud. Maybe she wasn't the one? There are many others out there you know!"  
"I-I know, but...I-I showed her my feelings and she left...Maybe I can't f-"  
"Don't talk like that!" Nightmare injected, cutting Azelf off "You are lovable! You are not emotionless, love can come to you!" He growled, though he meant no harm by it.  
Azelf moved back a bit, suprised by his freind's sudden change "...Alright...i guess you are right...Thanks, Nightmare. I don't know what I would do without you around."  
"Don't mention it, bud. Go relax or do something to get your mind off of it, alright?" Nightmare says, patting Azelf on the head  
"Thanks! I will!" he said, happily flying off

The next morning...  
Nightmare wakes with a yawn, still curled up against Snow "Hey...It's morning..." he whispers, rubbing his nose into her side gently. She slowly woke, stretching out a bit she smiles waking up to this "Well, aren't you being adorable~" she says quietly, gently placing a paw upon Nightmare's back. She then sighs a bit. gently, she kisses his cheek.  
He purrs slightly, kissing back "I love you~"  
She purrs as well "I love you too~"  
Later that evening...  
The Accursed One sits outside of their cave, waiting for the moment to strike. When that time comes, he silently walks over to Nightmare. Unsheathing a claw he traces a symbol in the air above his head. then he walks over to his mother and opens a rift, bringing her somewhere far away "You shall know my pain..." he mutters dissapearing into the night again...

When he wakes, Nightmare feels odd "hmmm?" he murrs, stretching a bit "What's goin- WHO ARE YOU?!" he yells, looking to Snow, he seemed genuienly confused, as if his memory was taken  
"N-nightmare, it's me!" she says "W-what's wr-"  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"I-I'm your mate! I-I think you need some more rest."  
"N-no! I need to leave!" he yells, running off.  
Snow is left in tears, not moving from her spot


End file.
